


Could be More

by minkumink



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkumink/pseuds/minkumink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol never asked for more, but when the opportunity came itself, who was he to refuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could be More

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread-ed, not beta-ed. Spelling error and grammar mistake were bound to happen.

Seungcheol was your ordinary college student.  
  
He had those clear deep brown pair of eyes and the longest eyelashes. He had that sculpted Greek God kind of features, kinda. And lastly, he supported a raven, jet black hair. Which he took great pride of.  
  
Once, one of his friends convinced him to bleach his hair. Of course he refused at first, how could he afford to bleach his hair when he didn't have enough money to put a food on the table to last him for the month. But over his bunch of friends' incessant persuasions, saying that they could get his hair be bleached for free in one of their acquaintance' salon, that it would look good on him with some shades lighter and that he would be on point wherever he went, Seungcheol reluctantly agreed, in the end. He went to the salon with Jihoon and Minghao, who seemingly always had different hair colors every time they met.  
  
In the middle of the coloring process, where he had to wait for some time for the chemicals to seep in to his locks, Seungcheol fell asleep. When he came to, the whole process had already finished when he was being unconscious to the world. And to add to his horror, he saw, for the first time that his hair was no longer jet black, his hair was a shade between teal blue and moss green. "My hair become seaweeds?!" He panickly grabbed on his hair, pulling it unconsciously. In the end, he had to bear the shame for an entire month, before the color fade. That was the time when he swore to himself never to change the color of his jet black hair ever again.  
  
Seungcheol always woke up at six on the dot in the morning. Drank a glass of water the first thing in the morning, and then went washing up. He always drank another glass of orange juice before headed out of his apartment to jog around the neighborhood or the nearby park. He believed that running was the best sport, because it practically moved all of the part of human body, he always told himself. But actually, he just wanted a glimpse of someone he secretly admired for the longest time, his unconscious mind said.  
  
Seungcheol was one of the role model in the campus. He was appointed as the soccer captain on the second year he joined the club, in which the title usually held by senior student. Seungcheol also always held academic scholarship ever since he was accepted in the college, that was three years ago. Those were his personal achievements.  
  
For the good student he was, he never was, not even once, late to the every lecture he had. He took the twenty minutes ride bus that was scheduled on 8:30. But he always went to the bus stop ten minutes earlier, waiting and observing for the one long haired male who always managed to take his breath away. They rode the same bus every morning, and Seungcheol always took the seat two rows behind him. He's not being a creepy stalker, he assured himself. He just observed. Every day.  
  
Today wasn't any exception. He woke up early as usual, jog around as usual and went to the bus stop as usual. Rather than sat on the almost empty bench, he opted to just stand while waiting, for his crush and the bus, both. His bag rested on one shoulder, headsets on each ear and phone in hand.  
  
He noticed a male, almost same height as him, supported now brunette, shoulder long hair, was walking towards him. Towards the bus stop, his brain corrected. The other always had his soft smile plastered on his beautiful feature. Wheter he was smiling or that was his default expression, Seungcheol could never guess. He looked stunning with hair cascade down and white long-sleeved shirt he wore.  
  
Usually, the other always headed  straight to the bench, walking past Seungcheol. Today seemed to be different. On the passing, the long haired one greeted Seungcheol when he was walking past him and then settled on the bench. Just a swift and short "Hey!" that was followed by a brighter smile.  
  
Seungcheol didn't care whether the other was just being polite and social, or he really meant to greet Seungcheol. Today wouldn't be like any other usual day. He was positive he would make a difference. He couldn't waste such golden opportunity that was laid in front of him. With a broadening smile bloomed on his face, Seungcheol turned around and greeted back. "Hey!"

 

\---THE END---

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on the short span time I had. Meant to be just a drabble.  
> Prompted by someone who just read a ridiculous story, and then they said to me, "why don't they just say hi and go get a room?"  
> But I beg to differ, how could someone barely know each other just say hi and then the next moment they know, they already shove their tongue down on each other?  
> No, I'm sorry. My logic can't accept that kind of situation, that escalated too quickly.
> 
> Does anyone here have account on aff too?  
> Just wondering.
> 
> And thank you if you read and stick until the end.


End file.
